The present invention relates to hasps in general, and more particularly to a hasp staple having means for retaining a hasp hinged member in cooperating relationship therewith.
In the conventional hasp, after the slot of the hinged member has been received by the staple, it is usually necessary to affix a padlock or pin to the staple in order to maintain the hinged member in its received position. However, when the structure to which the hasp has been mounted is frequently opened and closed, the use of a padlock or pin may be a considerable inconvenience. Especially in marine applications and the like, if the hinged member is not maintined in its received position with the staple, the hinged member will tend to flap about becoming a potential hazard as well as generating unwanted noise.
There have been modifications and improvements in the past to keep the components of a hasp in engagement with each other without the need of a padlock or pin. Such devices have been disclosed in the patents to Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,279; Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,983; Fulton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,536; Scelba, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,436; British Pat. No. 5,705 to Martineau; and British Pat. No. 279,611 to Skeldings Limited.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon the hasps used in the past, and particularly the hasp staple, and provide a more convenient and efficient device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hasp wherein the elements engage and disengage each other smoothly and readily. These objects and others will become more apparent from the subsequent discussion of the present invention.